


Birthday Ritual

by lunareaped



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Demonic summoning, Eichi does 1 nice things for him and suddenly he is a demon vessel, Gen, He tries to summon a demon but is foiled, Hokuto is just kinda along for the ride, It's Natsume's birthday and he has some plan, Occult, he is scolded by all three oddballs for this, natsume vc: it's my birthday let me have a good time, vague hints of hokuto x natsume too : ), vague hints of wataru x rei x eichi but it's vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunareaped/pseuds/lunareaped
Summary: It's Natsume's birthday and he gets several surprises that he wasn't expecting, though he welcomes them with open arms purely because it benefits him.
Kudos: 15





	Birthday Ritual

He turned 18 today and truly, he didn’t expect a single person to remember, perhaps Sora and Tsumugi would have something planned for him but that was the extent that he expected his birthday to be spent, simply with his unit mates. Though … It seems fate had an entirely different plan for him. Currently, before him sat Hidaka Hokuto and Tenshouin Eichi, Their backs are against each other and they were in the middle of a sort of chalk circle he had scribbled out thanks to the picture from the book that he was given.

Earlier in the day, Eichi had approached him, something he hadn’t expected … A smile on his face that Natsume wouldn’t trust with anything and a bag in his hand

“ Sakasaki-san, I managed to deduce today being your date of birth. Think I’m up to something all you like, but, these gifts are genuine. Did you know occults focus on tea meditation? I must admit, it was a surprising discovery and hope they’re of use ♪ ” Natsume’s gifted a bag filled with several items! Eucalyptus, Turmeric, Chamomile, Cinnamon, Cayenne, Ginger, Honey, Mango Leaf, Mulberry Bark, Rooibos, and Honey tea flavors. There are also two (advanced) books on the occult that Eichi had managed to find after careful research and dropping a bit of money, though it wasn’t a problem for the Heir to the Tenshouin house.

Natsume was incredibly skeptical of the bag at first. He already didn’t have good feelings for the man in front of him, but for him to bother to gift something to him on his birthday was even stranger. What could he possibly have wanted? Though despite this it felt rude to reject a gift, he wasn’t raised that way after all. Even if he could be harsh and crass at times, rejecting a gift wasn’t in his nature so he took the bag with cation. Opening it even more cautiously, expecting it to somehow explode glitter on him or paint … He was wrong, truly it was tea flavors and two books. Carefully he took out one book in his hand, looking over the book before eyes go wide before narrowing and looking to Eichi, a typical smile on his face as he gauges Natsume’s ever reaction to the gifts.

“ Where did you get thESE? ” It was a simple question really, though … He quickly shook his head “ NevermIND. Don’t bother to answER. ” He put the first book back in the bag before taking out the second … It was just as interesting, a very advanced book on the occult, something he could have only ever DREAMED of getting. He was excited to try out whatever may be in this book, he just needed someone willing to do it with him … And that’s when the idea came to him. It seems Eichi was in a good mood today, Or maybe he was feeling guilty for the past, for everything he did to the oddballs, even if Natsume was shielded from most of him thanks to his Seniors, he still had quite the grudge towards Eichi, But if he wanted to be nice to him so badly …

“ Hm, Your gifts are actually quite gOOD. I suppose a proper “Tԋαɳƙ ყσυ“ is in orDER, Though … On my birthday my magic power is at itself strongEST, It’s a bunch of occult stuff you probably wouldn’t understAND,” He put the book back into the bag, now crossing his arms over his chest as a smile came to his own face, this would be perfect … Eichi can be the one sitting in the magic circle and having a demon enter this body … “ My point here IS, if emperor is willING, I need a participate in a ritUAL. These books you have given me will be of great heLP, All I ask if you don’t tell any of my Niisan’s otherwise they will objECT, Especially Wataru-niisAN.”

Eichi's smile never wavered, Natsume almost envied him for being able to hide his true feelings so well. He would imagine any person would be nervous to put their life in the hands of someone who clearly didn't like them, after all ... Eichi was going to have to trust Natsume not to do something rash or simply tie him up in a secluded location and leave him to slowly wither. 

"A ritual, you say? While I can't claim I'm too well-versed in your area of study, surely, you don't think me an agreeable fellow? Oh, don't worry too much. I'm not flat-out saying no, but I would appreciate some insurance on my end before signing up."

What is he on about? Ugh, he talks in such a way Natsume just can't wrap his head around at all. Was he agreeing or not? Insurance ... Ah, He wanted Natsume to say that he didn't plan on stabbing him or something, right? Well, he may get some pigs blood smeared on him or something, but it won't be any of his own blood surely, he wasn't into that sort of occult stuff. It's way too risky even for him. Well if it was insurance he wanted, then he could certainly get it from Natsume. He wouldn't dare harm Eichi since he knew Wataru was very fond of him and he knew Rei would be upset with him if he somehow hurt him, both of his older brothers were far too soft sometimes.

"I do not plan to stab you or harm yOU. All you'd simply be doing is to sit in the middle of a magic circle and allow me to summon a sort of demon into your body as a vessEL. It sounds worse then it truly is, without the circle, the demon is bound to the sitting position so it can not hurt you or anyone eLSE. Is that insurance enough for yOU, EmperOR ?"

It seems like Eichi only had to consider for a moment, which shocked Natsume a bit. How could he be so sure of his word, let alone go along with this and trust him? Was he a soft-hearted fool just like Rei? He couldn't be that soft-hearted given what he had done to all of them, but he was a bit frustrated by it.

"That'll suffice. I don't believe you could summon anything worse into me than there is already, but you're welcome to try. I'm looking forward to it, Sakasaki-san ♪"

"Hm, maybe I should just perform an exorcism on you thAN, Though I am not a priest so I doubt I could truly drive a demon out of your body unless I summoned it there mysELF." Though that was enough chatter, He grabbed the other's hand and started to pull him along. Natsume had many secret passages around the school as well as secret rooms that he could conduct whatever sort of rituals he wanted in, so he'll simply drag Eichi to one of those.

The room was dark until he simply lite a bright candle to allow there to be light. Looking to Eichi who seemed ... Intrigued? Was he excited ...? Gross, He shouldn't be excited to be used as a demonic vessel. Natsume almost regretted this... Almost. He needed a willing participant and beggers certainly can't be choosers so he'll use Eichi. He motioned to a chair that was off to the side for Eichi to sit in while he pulled out white chalk, as he carried it in his pocket. He started to draw the circle, using the book that Eichi had gifted him to reference the design. It was a much clearer illustration then he was used too, he truly felt spoiled now. He stood back up after a few minutes to admire his work, a proud smile on his own face now as he looked back to Eichi.

"Now this is dONE ♪. EmperOR, come over here carefulLY. If you ruin the circle in any wAY, you would put your life as well as mine in dangER." While it was a very specific design and clearly had much effort put into it. There was enough space between the chalk lines that if you stood on your tippy-toes while walking, you'd be able to make it to the middle. In fact, the middle of the circle was quite spacious, Easily able to fit two or even three people ... Though the third person would have to be rather small or be able to curl up quite a bit if they were to join the circle.

"Following our earlier conversation, you actually know what you're doing? This is far exceeding the expectation I had walking into this, so, I expect to enjoy myself a little." Following instruction, Eichi navigates his way into the center, nothing disturbed. Impressive, if Natsume would say himself "There. I presume this will suffice? Or do you need me to lay down too?"

He sure did like to ask a lot of questions, was it curiosity or to assure his own safety? Perhaps it was also just to pester him a bit ... He wasn't good at reading Eichi, though he imagines most people weren't. He is skilled in disguising his emotions, or at least Natsume thinks so. Regardless, Eichi was situated.

"I dO. I have done this many times before with othERS. Rei-niisan has helped me befORE." He started placing white and black candled interchangeably around the circle, though he ended up short a few, he'll have to go grab some more "Your position is perfeCT, so do no moVE. If you more I'll curse yOU ♪ I have to go grab more candlES." He lite a red one quickly before handing it to Eichi, in a holder so that wax wouldn't run down on him or his clothing "TheRE, Now I'll be quiCK. If I find you have moved or touched anything I will curse yOU"

Eichi nodded his head, holding the candle as Natsume instructed. Leaving the hidden room with ease and heading back above the school and into the hallways. He just needed to visit the game club room quickly to grab his stash on supplies. He can get the container of pigs blood that Rei has given him and the various amounts of candles he had stored in there, Hopefully, he won't run into anyone as he didn't want to make Eichi wait. As much as he didn't like him, leaving someone to wait in a dark room surrounded by candles was probably a bit unsettling to some degree ... Not to mention under the school through hidden passageways. If Eichi tried to leave on his own, he would probably end up lost -- Now if that happened he is sure Wataru would want to kill him and it takes a lot to get Wataru angry!

Entering the gaming classroom, he quickly opened his secret area, grabbing the colored jug so you can't tell it's pigs blood if asked he'd simply say it was something else ... Thankfully it had a strap on it so he could throw it around his shoulder as he carried the candles in his arms. Leaving the classroom was easy, no one seems to have noticed him at all.

"Sakasaki"

He spoke too soon. Who could it be this time? He turned to look, it was Hokuto ... What could he possibly want? He rarely attended class so he didn't have the closest relationship with the other, but Hokuto did often make attempts to involve him regardless. He supposes he appreciated the other

" Happy birthday ~, ♪ " He said, As so it was another birthday wish ... He was offered a package but it was quickly opened as Hokuto could see he had his hands full at the moment. It was earrings, shaped just like the pentagram he wore around his neck... Ah ~ How wonderful. This wasn't such a bad birthday now was it? " I can make you something sweet too, whatever, you want. "

It was strange to have so many people being kind to him and a bit familiar with him. He wasn't use to such warmness from those around him. He was seen as strange and off-putting most of the time ... Hmm, has something changed in the school that drastically that he wasn't feared now? He doesn't know ...

"Hoo? Word spread fast it seEMS. I feel rather pleasant todAY, so I will graciously take this giFT, Tԋαɳƙ ყσυ, Hσƙƙҽ-ƙυɳ, Though I am not a fan of sweETS, but I wouldn’t mind some, as I could give them to Sora-chAN … Well perhaps if it was a two flavored cAKE …"

He stopped himself for a moment as he thought. The circle was big enough for two people ... So, Perhaps if Hokuto was willing, he could be a second participant along with the Emperor.

"Hm, Hokkee-kun, How familiar are you with the occULT ?" 

A smile on his face as he asked. He watched Hokuto's face turn to confusion for a second as he seemed to think. Natsume wasn't actually sure how familiar Hokuto was with darker things, let along things that were considered magic, but ... he was close to Wataru wasn't he? Perhaps he knew a bit from him.

"I know a few things about the occult… Why do you ask ?"

The bait was set and taken, now he simply needed to convince him that it would be safe and a good idea to help him, He can use the fact it's his birthday to sway his opinion, even more, ~ Perhaps it was wrong to do such a thing, but he wasn't always the most morally correct person, so no harm no foul. As long as no one ended up mortally hurt, then there wouldn't truly be a problem.

"Kukuku ~ Well, it is my birthdAY. Perhaps you would be willing to help me with one of my occult rituALS ~ I need a willing participANT"

Simply and to the point, he wasn't going to tell him that he already had one, that being Eichi. He wasn't sure how close or ... not close Hokuto as to Eichi, so he wasn't sure if hearing the Emperor's name, would turn him off to the idea. Once he already had him down there, it would be clear as day though. Regardless, he could see Hokuto thinking it over a bit.

"I see… I’m not very keen on occults or rituals, I’m not sure how much of a help I shall be… Well, I can give it a try as long as it’ll not cause any harm to others."

Perfect.

"Just follow me thAN~ I already have most of it set uP. Do not touch anythING, unless I say that you cAN, got iT?"

He can't grab his hand because of the number of things in his arms currently but he is sure that even without them holding hands that Hokuto can easily keep up with him. 

"Hmm, understood. I will be sure to not cause you any trouble... Wait a moment, did you say that you already have most things set up? Ho- Oh, never mind"

Natsume couldn't help but laugh at bit at his attempt to question him. He knew better than to question Natsume and the way he went about things, so, for now, he just made sure that Hokuto kept up with him as he opened one of his many secret passages, Surprising Hokuto before Natsume nudged him in, telling him to hurry up as he didn't want any random strangers to see his hard work. Once in, he bumped a button with his elbow to close the door and they were plunged into the low light that was provided. It only took a little navigating to get back to the room, opening the door Natsume half nudged, half pushed Hokuto into the room, a smile on his face as they were both greeted to eichi still sitting in the middle of the circle. 

"The Emperor really stayed pUT~ WeLL, I brought you a frieND. Hokkee-kUN, You are going to be in the circle with emperor thERE, okAY? Get in the circLE, carefuLLY. If you mess up anything I will curse yOU."

Natsume started lighting the new candles he has brought down with him and placing them around the circle int eh spots he had missed. He has the perfect amount now and it was almost complete. Though, Hokuto and Eichi seemed to have a thing or two, to say to one another.

"Ah, Hokuto. Welcome, I hope participating isn't too much an issue? What made you want to attend?"

'what made you want to attend' Natsume couldn't help but laugh softly as he lite a red candle just like he has given eichi, placing it in a holder as well and offering it to Hokuto, who took it, albeit a bit confused. Natsume certainly wasn't explaining anything at all. His attention was torn from the ritual for a second as he thought he heard the door open, but no one entered ... In fact, he didn't even see anyone there nor the door open at all, was he imagining things?

"I could say the same to you, but I only agreed to join as it is Sakasaki's birthday today as you see... Do I need to explain the rest?" Hokuto looked to the circle, perhaps a bit intimidated before he carefully navigated into it. Opposite Eichi. Natsume instructing them to sit with their backs to one another, so their posture would have to be rather nice for them to be comfortable. Eichi seemed to accept the answer that Hokuto gave him. It was simple but easily believable.

"Hmm ~ NoW, this is the last chance either of you gets to back oUT. Hokkee-kUN, you sEE~ we are summoning a demon today and you will both be the vessel that it entERS. If that is not your cup of tea then say so nOW. Emperor already agreed to such a thING, so I doubt he has changed his miND"

He watched the two of them with a smile, as he waited he put in the earrings that Hokuto had gotten him. He liked them quite a bit so it would be nice to greet a demon with his new accessory on. Hokuto seemed rather nervous hearing what the plan was, though Eichi ... seemed rather excited. How opposite they were... Natsume was truly surprised, but it was at least a pleasant surprise.

"Hmm... I wished you have spoken this to me a little sooner but we can continue..." Hokuto gave a simple reply but it was a yes.

"Fufu, Sakasaki-kun, what demon will you be summoning? ♪ Well, We will find out. My opinion has not changed. Let's continue ♪" and Eichi was surprisingly willing. He wasn't sure how to feel about that but if he was so willing then a demon would surely be able to possess his body easily, Though the demon would be spread between the two of them which would lessen it's power even more. The circle was perfect, not a scratch in his hard work, meaning they were both quite careful upon entering, how fantastic ~

"WeLL, then it's time for the next paRT~" He grabbed the container he had brought down with him, unscrewing the cap and releasing the smell of animal blood into the room, he was about to dip his hand into the blood before the door swung open, causing Natsume to jump and let out a gasp, who was possibly down here bothering them? "Excuse mE, we're buSY !! -" Oh no. He quickly screwed the lid back on and tried to hide it behind his back as he watched his three seniors enter the room. He should have known it was them as they were the only ones who knew about his passageways. Ah, he was gonna be in trouble!

"For nacchan to come so far, your "predecessors" must be proud. or would be in "different" circumstances. let's "celebrate" after your punishment" Kanata said with a smile on his face, but he almost always had a smile on his face ... It just made his words a bit more ominous and certainly, Natsume was starting to feel small, almost like a child. 

"B-But Kanata-niisAN..." he wasn't given the chance to finish as Rei spoke up

"Natsume-kun, You already know you aren't supposed to do such things on school grounds ... I can't fathom how you were able to convince those two" clearly he was referring to Eichi and Hokuto, who Wataru was now helping out of the circle. Taking the candles that they both out in their hands away and sitting them to the side and then bringing them both to their feet and out of the circle. Natsume was a bit upset that he wasn't able to go through with this but there is no way that he'd be able to work his way through this all again. He was caught red-handed!

"Natsume-kun! To do this to Eichi and Hokuto-kun, My my, It's impressive but also disconcerting! What if they had ended up hurt ?" Wataru seemed to be a bit beside himself about this, though Natsume was confident in his abilities to make sure they wouldn't be hurt, which was clear by the rather annoyed look on his face as Wataru accused him of not being able to keep them safe.

"Oh, pleaSE. I could have kept them both saFE, in fact, they were both willNG. Ugh, This was going perfectly tOO..." He was rather pouty about the situation but it was far too late now. "And Rei-niisAN, If I had chosen to do this elsewhERE, would it have been fiNE ?" It was a fair question, given what he had said himself. He can't do it on school grounds so next time he'll simply take them back to his home or perhaps eichi's home ~ He has a big house so he must have an empty room or two.

"Yes"

"No"

"No !"

Three wildly different answered from the three of them. Kanata was alone in his opinion while Wataru and Rei agreed.

"Hmm ...? Recchan, is it not [fine] is he were not on [school ground] ?" Kanata questioned the older oddball. Rei sighing, he needed to explain his point of view now, doesn't he? 

"It would be fine, though doing such things as a demonic summoning with our classmates is a bad idea~ It would be very saddening if Eichi or Hidaka-kun were to end up hurt. While I believe fully in Natsume-kun's ability with his magic, accidents do happen ... And Eichi and Hidaka-kun are quite important to Wataru and I" Natsume was feeling a tinge of guilt now in asking the two of them but wasn't he being scolded far too much for this?

"While I understand your concern, aren't you scolding him a bit too far? Hokuto and I are willing, he isn't making excuses for us; besides, I always had an interest in what makes Sakasaki-san fit to be a member of your entourage. After today, I'm beginning to see what makes him stand above us Even if he does have some maturing to do. ♪ "

Natsume looked to Eichi who has spoken up, feeling a bit strange to have him of all people defending him from a scolding. Before today he would have cursed his name under his breath and ignored his whole existence, but maybe he was actually a bit of fun to be around with how exploratory and willing he was to learn. Though he was a bit peeved over being told he needed to mature, he's plenty mature as is ... How annoying.

"It's true, I did agree to be apart of this as It is Sakasaki's birthday, I could not find myself backing out so easily... But It would only be right If we all took the blame instead of having it all placed upon him"

Ah, So he was being defended by both of them now? That is truly not what he had expected at all... In fact, he had expected them both to simply watch him get scolded by the old boys, but perhaps he had truly picked two good people to accompany him on his birthday today.

"Oya? This was for your birthday, Natsume-kun? If you had simply asked I would have been willing to be a sacrifice instead ~! Rei could have accompanied me as well, You could have just asked your big brothers !" Wataru was just being dramatic now, Rei putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down from his eccentrics, now was not the time to be offering your body up as a sacrifice when Eichi and Hokuto were just in the circle.

"Wataru, please, I already said such things shouldn't be performed at school or on classmates. Please refrain from influencing our child like that~" Ahh, Rei was calling him a child again! He knows he hates that but now wasn't the time to bring it up ... He was still on thin ice he felt. Ah, well even if he didn't complete the ritual it was still quite a nice birthday. 

"Rei-niisAN, I'm sorry for trying to use Hokkee-kun and Emperor as sacrifiCES, Though as they both were quite willing and I made it very clear with this ritual entaILED. They accepted knowinGLY... Eichi was quite excited with the prospect of summing a demON" Natsume gauged Rei's reaction and he certainly had a look on his face that read 'Why am I not surprised' when he explained Eichi was excited.

"Regardless, It's your birthday Natsume-kun, Instead of spending it down here, how about we all go out together ~? Since Eichi and Hidaka-kun were involved in this, they can come along as well. I'm sure that Wataru, Kanata, and myself all have gifts for Natsume-kun anyways, so it would work out perfectly"

Ah, true. Natsume knew the others would get him gifts as well, so perhaps that is why they had all come down here, to begin with. Ahh, Well, even if his fun was spoiled, he still had a good day to look forward too. Surely the others wouldn't mind him texting Sora and Tsumugi to join them as well. It was his birthday after all ... So it should be a good time for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also without me even realizing it, Natsume somehow snatched two people that wataru cares about deeply. God, he's so fucking stupid


End file.
